


Empty

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [57]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Elliot and Oliva talk about burn out.
Series: Finding My Way [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Law & Order: SVU  
Title: Empty  
Characters: Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warning: PG. Friendship  
Summary: Elliot and Oliva talk about burn out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 180 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Believe

FMW #57: Empty

Oliva and Elliot were seated at their desks. The others were out getting lunch and running down leads on their current case. But for now they had time to themselves.

She looked over at her partner and said, "I don't know how much longer I can do this. We've been chasing bad guys for years. It's draining. Emotionally. Physically. I still believe we make a difference, but I feel like I'm running on empty."

Elliot looked up when Olivia spoke and listened to her. When she finished he said, "When you feel like that, you should take time off. Recharge your batteries. Do something you enjoy. Go to a movie, get a massage."

Oliva nodded and thought about what he said. They were good ideas. With the kind of job they did, plenty of cops got burnt out and she didn't want that to happen.

A few days later, she took Elliot's advice, and put in for 3 days off. She had 3 amazing days without dead bodies or criminals. It rejuvenated her and she came back ready to catch more bad guys.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
